


Was du willst und was du wirklich willst

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gefühle, Liebe, Spanking, Unterwerfung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Manchmal ist das was du willst (das was dein Kopf will) nicht das, was du wirklich willst. (Was deine Lust will. Und was dein Herz will. Und  dein Bauchgefühl.)
Kudos: 1





	Was du willst und was du wirklich willst

Eine Sache vorab, liebe Ladinellos und Ladinchen:  
Hier geht es nicht um Gewalt in einer Beziehung. Das ist immer falsch und nicht zu beschönigen.  
Nein, hier geht es um das einvernehmliche Spiel zweier Erwachsener mit klarem Kopf.

Eure Ladi

__________________________________

Es ist okay. Immerhin hast du es ja nicht absichtlich getan.  
Das hast du doch nicht, oder?

Nun ja, er hat es dir ganz klar verboten. Und als du es getan hast, hast du das gewusst. Er hat es dir verboten.  
Verboten? Du bist erwachsen, stehst auf eigenen Beinen, wie kann er da meinen, dir etwas verbieten zu können? Wer gibt ihm das Recht?  
Na ja, du hast es ihm gegeben. Du selbst.  
Und du willst es.

Was du willst, ist, dass er es nicht bemerkt. Dass du nicht erwischt wirst. Dass du damit durchkommst.  
Was du wirklich willst, ist, dass er konsequent ist. Denn natürlich erwischt er dich. Du versteckst es nicht vor ihm. Du bist ehrlich. Du beichtest.

Was du willst, ist, dass er es dir durchgehen lässt. Ach komm schon, nur dieses eine Mal. Immerhin hast du es nicht absichtlich ... hast du doch nicht, oder?  
Was du wirklich willst, ist, dass er streng schaut, und dir verkündet, dass er dich bestraft. So wie es von vorn herein klar war. Wenn du nicht gehorchst, bestraft er dich.

Was du willst ist, dass er es dieses eine Mal nicht tut.  
Was du wirklich willst, ist, dass er es auf jeden Fall tut. Dein Bauch kribbelt ängstlich und erwartungsvoll. Darauf verzichten? Nein.

Was du willst, ist, dass er versteht, dass es dir leid tut. Schließlich hast du es ihm gesagt. Gerade eben. Mehrfach.  
Er versteht das ja. Er sieht es. Klar tut er das.  
Und was du wirklich willst, ist, dass er dich dennoch fest gepackt hält, du kannst ihm nicht entkommen, und dich so anschaut, mit diesem Blick voller Liebe und Strenge, der dir diese Schauer über den Rücken jagt ...

Was du willst, ist, dass er es damit gut sein lässt. Der Schreck, das Bauchkribbeln ist Strafe genug.  
Was du wirklich willst, ist, dass er dich jetzt über seinen Schoss zieht. Dir die Hose herunterzieht. Die Unterhose auch. Ein klassisches Übers-Knie-gelegt-werden.  
Scheiße.  
Oh Gott ja.

Was du willst, ist, dass er seine warme Hand, die gerade auf deiner Pobacke zu liegen gekommen ist, während er dir deinen Ungehorsam vorhält, einfach dort liegen lässt. Sie fühlt sich toll an. Und die Strafpredigt, die er dir gerade hält, na wenigstens die ist doch jetzt Strafe genug. Oder? Oder?!!  
Was du wirklich willst, ist, dass er endlich... Schauer laufen über deinen ganzen Körper, während du darauf wartest, dass seine Hand sich von deinem Po löst, und kurz darauf der erste prickelnde Schmerz, das erste schmerzhafte Prickeln auf deiner Haut entsteht ...

Was du willst, ist, dass er dich jetzt loslässt, verdammt noch mal. Das ist so demütigend, so beschämend.  
Autsch!  
Was du wirklich willst, ist Schlag um Schlag spüren. Die leichte Demütigung genießen. Du schämst dich nicht dafür, dass du das hier willst.

Was du willst, ist, dass er aufhört! Hey, Mann, das tut weh!  
Was du wirklich willst ist:  
Nach jedem Schlag erschrocken die Luft einziehen.  
Die prickelnde Hitze auf dem Po spüren.  
(Genießen ...)  
Auf den nächsten klatschenden und ziehenden Hieb warten.  
Wissen, dass da noch einige folgen werden. Immerhin bist du ziemlich ungehorsam gewesen.

Du jammerst, willst, dass es vorbei ist.  
Du stöhnst, und was du wirklich willst, ist mehr davon. Oh Gott ja, mehr davon ...

Was dein Po will ist: Stopp! Aua! Reicht! Menno!  
Was deine Lust will ist: Noch ein kleines bisschen, bitte ... noch ein bisschen ...  
Was dein Herz will, deine Seele will ist, zu wissen, dass es so ist. Und auch beim nächsten Mal so sein wird. Und beim übernächsten.

Was du willst, ist, beim nächsten mal brav sein. Gehorchen. Oder na ja, zumindest damit durchkommen.  
Was duwirklich willst, ist die Gewissheit, dass er dich so sehr liebt, dass er dir gibt, was du brauchst. Und du willst es, liebst es, brauchst es.

Was du willst, ist eine ganz normale Beziehung.  
Was du wirklich willst, ist, eure Beziehung. Eine ganz normale Beziehung. Denn warum sollte das nicht „normal“ sein? Ihr liebt euch. Gebt euch, was ihr braucht. Seid füreinander da. Erfüllt euch eure Wünsche, eure Bedürfnisse.

Du hast was du willst.  
Du bekommst, was du willst. Jedenfalls, was du wirklich willst.

Wirklich willst.

Wirklich, wirklich willst.


End file.
